


loved

by denimcharlie



Series: macdennis [3]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimcharlie/pseuds/denimcharlie





	

all mac mcdonald wanted was to be loved.

he didn’t get it from his mom or dad, he strived to please his absent father, but he was never loved.

so, when he met dennis reynolds, son of the wealthy barbara and frank, for some strange reason he thought maybe this was his chance at love.

they would meet under the bleachers everyday, mac would sell him weed, they’d smoke it and then dennis would leave, he had to keep his ‘golden god’ reputation, that’s exactly how mac saw him, a celestial being radiating gold, but unfortunately, that’s not how the rest of the school saw him.

next to liam and ryan mcpoyle, dennis and his twin sister dee were the only other twins, everyone thought they were like ‘the weird twins from the shining’ dee’s scoliosis back brace certainly didn't help their reputation, that was often the reason why dennis and mac would get high together.

during their years in high school they saw each everyday until one day during senior when dennis kissed him.

after that he stopped visiting, stopped talking to him.

mac never understood why until dennis’ senior year at penn, mac was living in charlie’s basement.

charlie kelly, the one thing in mac’s life that had been consistent since he was a child.

dennis had showed up at 1am on a friday morning.

he said he was sorry for how things worked out and that he had spent the years he was a penn telling himself that he’d only kissed mac because he was under a lot of stress but he wasn’t, as he had come to realise.

mac asked why wondering if he was going to hear those three words he had ached to hear for so long. i

love you mac.

dennis reynolds loved him.


End file.
